Snow Drifts
by Starfish84
Summary: She's stuck with her baby on the side of a deserted road in a snow storm. He's the guy that spots the car in a snow drift. She has nothing. He wants to give her everything. Can she learn to let him in?


Ok. So I am craving some busy work since I'm between college semesters. This is not my first attempt at writing, but it's been a long time. There is a significant age difference between Edward and Bella in this story.

Oh and I don't own this.

On with it.

"Stupid piece of crap car!" Bella yelled, like it's going to help the situation. She gave the bumper a pathetic kick and leaned against the hunk of metal. The snow had started a few hours ago. While she was trying to slowly make her way towards the tiny town of Ephraim. A perfect small town for her to hopefully find a job and start fresh. She had made it this far, and finally felt safe enough to settle down somewhere longer than a couple weeks. But not having any GPS and just using a map was not going well as she navigated her way. All it took was one wrong turn and she ended up very lost. She had pulled over to think of where she had gone wrong, when the car died.

In the ten minutes since her car had decided to have an untimely death, the windshield was now covered. Of all the things she had to contend with, being stuck on the side of the road was not something she was prepared for. The tears flooded her eyes quickly as she fought the panic down. She had to keep it together. She now had someone depending on her. She let out a heavy sigh, to calm herself.

It would be dark soon. And really cold. She silently thanked her father for always making her keep blankets in the car for emergencies. Shuffling to the trunk, the snow was already deep enough to seep into her shoes. As she walked, she searched the road both way for anyone coming along.

Nobody. Not a soul.

Getting the blankets was easier than she thought it would be, she was able to get to them easily and quick. She crawled into the backseat to check on her baby that was tucked into her car seat. Softly snoring, and completely oblivious to the fact that they were stuck on the side of the road in a snow storm. She was thankful she was a baby, and not old enough to realize what exactly was going on. Checking that she was dry, she set about arranging the blankets. The baby had on a sleeper with blankets already over her, but they wouldn't stand a chance outside during a snow storm; but at the same time she was wary of making her too warm. The baby whimpered softly as she pulled her from her seat and cuddled her close. She took inventory of the diaper bag, at least ten diapers and maybe two extra sleepers.

Bella had never been so glad she'd chosen to breastfeed. Pulling the blankets over them, she snuggled the sleeping baby to her chest.

She never liked the quiet, too much time to think and worry. It seemed like that's all she did now. She was 22 and had quit college halfway through when she got pregnant. The baby's father, had started drinking heavily and usually took out his anger from his mediocre job on her. Bella still couldn't figure out how she got herself into that situation. But when she looked at that positive pregnancy test, she knew what she had to do. She had packed her things that night and left after he passed out. She was in a rough spot, working a minimum wage job from town to town. Saving up enough to keep moving east. She and the baby were safe. That was the most important thing.

 _See, too much thinking_. She actually rolled her eyes at herself. No need to go down that road.

She opened her eyes to pitch black, not even remembering falling asleep. Her dream still hazy in her mind. Avery was snuffling against her chest, obviously hungry. She lifted her shirt, startling as the cold air hit her skin. The baby didn't care, she attacked Bella's breast as she always did. She pulled the blankets tighter around them. She had no idea what time it was, or if it was even still snowing. But she did know it was really cold. Bella lifted the baby's fingers to her lips, making sure she was still warm. She kissed her little palm, thankful she was cozy. After she finished and burped and had a dry diaper, Bella snuggled them back into the blankets. Her warm body like a little heater, her eyes were heavy in no time.

Bella startled awake again, this time her body in panic mode. Something had woke her up, and Avery was sound asleep in her arms. She screamed when she heard the knocking again. She saw the flashlight through the snow and quickly sat up. She could hear him asking if there was anyone in the car. She listened to a few more murmured words and then heard boots crunching in the snow as they walked away.

 _Oh, he's leaving!_

She hurried to open the door, almost falling out as when she slipped in the snow when she leaned forward.

Snow was still falling, and all she could see was his shadow as he stood in the headlights of his car. Bella realized she was crying as she shouted at him to wait. He quickly turned back around and walked towards her again. He was bundled, His coat bore the insignia of the fire department.

"Are you ok?" His voice almost echoed in the stillness, it was like warmth wrapped around me, instantly putting me at ease. He was just a few feet away when Avery decided to make herself known. Her piercing cry startled him, he moved closer to me as if to check that we were ok.

"Oh jesus! Are you guys ok?" he asked again. He was standing very close, almost to shelter Bella and the baby. Bella shook her head no.

"Do you live around here?" He asked quietly. She told him how she was just passing through, heading towards a town about an hour away.

"I can't get you there tonight. Or probably the next few days. This storm has turned out way worse than they thought." He explained to her. She knew it was too good to be true. She started backing away, resorting herself to snuggling up in the car again.

"Wait! What are you doing?" He asked; motioning to come back. He sounded panicked.

"You said you couldn't get me home so I was getting back in the car to get warm again." she answered. Her voice shook with the effort to stop crying. She was stuck out here, in the cold, in the middle of the night with her two month old. Panic was setting in again as she began to think of ways to get to safety.

"I said I couldn't get you to Ephraim. Which I can't, it's too dangerous in this much snow. But I live right around the curve. I was almost home when I saw your car." He explained. It only took a moment for her to decide to move forward again. He nodded as she stepped towards him. He ushered her to his truck and helped her into the warm cabin. He turned the heat up and asked if she needed anything from the car. She told him just the baby bag and car seat. He nodded again as he shut her in the truck and headed towards the car, coming back a few moments later with the bag and seat. He fought with the seat and then motioned for her to hand him the baby. After setting them in back seat he climbed in next to Bella.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you came along." Bella whispered. She was full on crying now, thankful that even a complete stranger would be nice enough to stop and check. And now that her panic had subsided a little, she knew that they would be safe. She could feel it.

"Hey don't cry. I'd like to think anybody would've stopped. How did you get all the way out here?" He was taking off his gloves and unzipping his coat. She chanced a peek at him. Older, but very handsome. The most shocking set of green eyes staring at her. She felt her eyes widen. Of all things to think about in this kind of situation, she's thinking about how attractive he is. Surely there was a wife at home that would find her and a baby an intrusion.

"I took a wrong turn. Your wife won't mind will she? You coming home with a girl and her baby that were stranded." Even she thought she sounded like a complete fool; digging for information and she was still crying. He chuckled, leaning forward in his seat and shifted the truck into gear. The diesel groaned as he pushed the gas.

"Don't worry about that, no wife. I do have a dog though" He smiled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners. He sounded like the dog was his child.

"Oh ok." She answered dumbly. He probably thinks she's a complete moron, getting lost in a snow storm with a baby.

"I'm Edward by the way." His voice startled her out of her musings, he was staring at her again. She managed a shy smile and smoothed her long hair out of her eyes.

"I'm Bella and this is Avery." She told him, gesturing towards the baby. He smiled again.

Oh My. She liked when he smiled.


End file.
